Living and Letting Go
by So-Sings-Nightingales
Summary: While on a mission, Newkirk gets separated from the rest of his team and finds himself in a strange place with a mysterious woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The Television series, Hogan's Heroes, belongs to CBS, Bing Crosby Productions, and its creators Bernard Fein and Albert S. Ruddy. I do not own these characters and I am not making a profit from this story. I am just taking these characters out for a walk in the park and I promise to return them in one piece.

* * *

"Wake up, Peter." called a sweet, seductive voice that flowed like a peaceful river.

Corporal Peter Newkirk of the RAF complied, finding himself laying on soft grass, gazing up at the forest canopy high above him, an array of yellows, reds, and oranges greeting his eyes. The sun was shining delicately through the boughs of the mighty trees. A soft wind tousled his chocolate hair, yet something was not right.

Newkirk sat up abruptly, taking in his surroundings with a critical eye. He knew where he was, not five miles from camp. Over that ridge on his right was a cannon factory…

The Corporal looked down at his clothes—he was still in his black outfit, but why was it light out, and why were the trees ready for autumn? And where were his mates?

"Peter." That voice again. Newkirk looked over his shoulder and saw a figure standing at the tree line. Slowly coming to his feet, Newkirk turned to face the owner of the voice.

Before Newkirk stood a beautiful woman, her jet black hair flowing long and straight around her slight shoulders and down to her waist. The woman's skin was as pale as snow and her emerald eyes bore deep into Newkirk's soul. She wore a long, flowing black gown with a tightly tied corset and lace sleeves that sat just off her shoulders.

"Hello, love. Might you tell me what's going on?"

"All in good time." she said strutting towards him, the dress parting in a deep slit showing off toned legs. She paused three feet in front of him, those green eyes reading every thought, hope, and dream that ever passed through Newkirk's mind.

"The last thing I remember…" the confused Corporal paused, not wanting to give away his identity or purpose to this strange woman.

"…You were with your friends, sabotaging the canon factory." the woman concluded with a knowing smirk.

Newkirk was taken off guard. "How did you know that?"

"I know quite a lot about you and your operation. I have been waiting a long while for you." She caressed his check with an ice cold hand, running her long slender fingers down his arm until she held his hand.

Newkirk shivered involuntarily. "Since you know my name, might you tell me yours?" he questioned reclaiming his hand. Something about this woman unnerved Newkirk.

The woman before him laughed, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "I go by many names, but you are most familiar with _Death_."

* * *

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Is Death a little too cliche? I would love some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Newkirk stared at the woman, stunned. "Am I… am I dead then?"

"That is up to you." Death paused to circle the Englishman, looking him up and down. "You are very close to death and I am here to guide and advise you."

"Well, begging your pardon, but since you are, well, death, aren't you coming from a biased perspective?"

Death's eyes took on a steely gaze. "I only give you the facts. _You_ make the final decision."

Before he could respond an intense pain overtook Newkirk, radiating over every inch of his body, consuming his being, muddling his mind. He sank to the ground, curling into himself. Then, just as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone.

"Cor!" Newkirk exclaimed airily. Death kneeled next to him, peering unconcerned through those green eyes. A sudden anger overtook Newkirk and he stood up abruptly, exclaiming accusingly, "What was that for?"

Death stood also, crossing her arms across her chest. "That is your body's current condition."

"My body's current… but what happened? I don't remember a bloody thing!"

Death reached out her hand. "Come then."

Newkirk hesitated before taking the frigid hand in his own as a cloud passed over the sun.

* * *

_The forest was dark, but as they ascended the ridge the glow from the canon factory illuminated the night. Hogan motioned for his men to split up—Newkirk and Carter went west while Hogan and LeBeau went east. Kinch remained behind on top of the ridge, keeping a watchful eye for trouble. _

_ Four men in black stealthily cut through the chain link fence and entered the compound, strategically placing custom made bombs and setting their timers to 5 minutes. _

"Blimy, was it Carter's timers?" Newkirk questioned, still holding Death's hand as he watched himself and Carter setting the charges.

Death remained silent, motioning for the Corporal to keep watching.

_"Finished with the timers, Carter? We need to get out of here!"_

"Do I always sound so cranky?" Death rolled her eyes at the mortal by her side.

_"Yeah. Boy, this is going to be great!" Carter's blue eyes shinned with excitement. "I haven't made this formula in a long time—I save it for special occasions. The last time I made it…"_

_ "Cut it, Carter! I would like to witness it from a distance, not up close and personal!" _

_ "Oh, sorry Newkirk."_

_ "Come on." Taking hold of Carter's arm Newkirk took the lead as the duo meandered quickly back to the hole in the fence. _

_ "Get down!" hissed Newkirk, pulling Carter down to the ground._

_ Carter gave Newkirk a confused look before following the Englishman's gaze. There at the fence line, crouching in the shadows was a German guard. He seemed to be alone—probably a Private eager to move up in rank. A glance at their watches told the two prisoners of war that time was running out._

_ Newkirk motioned to his friend to stay put as he crept off towards the lone guard._

"Oh no!" the Englishman moaned to Death. "I remember. Is there any way I can stop him, I mean me?"

"No. What has been done is done. There is nothing you can do now that will change the past."

As Newkirk looked longingly at Death he heard shouting in German, but the Corporal did not bother to look, for he knew what was happening.

It had been a trap. Instead of sneaking through the fence and leading the lone guard on a wild goose chase through the forest, Newkirk had found himself surrounded. He had put up a fight, feigning capture, leading the soldiers away from the hole in the fence, allowing Carter to slip out.

Carter, like any good friend, couldn't leave his friend behind. He had distracted the Germans enough for Newkirk to dash away into the forest, but the soldiers were not so daft. Two went after Carter while the rest perused Newkirk. Not wanting to endanger the rest of the team, Newkirk began to circle the fence line away from Kinch's position.

When the first explosion rocked the area, the soldiers ceased their pursuit. Knowing he was too close to the second set of charges, Newkirk sprinted up the ridge. The Englishman was near the top when the second explosion lit up the night.

But Newkirk was not far enough. Near the top of the ridge a large piece of debris hit the Corporal in the back, propelling him over and down the other side of the ridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here we go... final chapter! I would love to hear any thoughts you might have so feel free to leave me a comment :)

* * *

The cloud passed by and the sun resumed its splendor. Newkirk found himself back in the clearing and quickly released Death's frigid hand.

"So, now what?"

Death studied the mortal for a few seconds before replying. "You know your body's condition and how you sustained your injuries. Now I will explain your situation as I see it, then you can tell me your decision."

"My decision?"

"Yes, to live or let go."

"Live or let go… you mean I have a choice in if I want to live or die?"

"I prefer saying letting go, and yes, you do have a choice." Death smoothed the fabric of Newkirk's black shirt against his chest with her icy hands.

Newkirk stiffened. "Dying, letting go, what's the difference? The results are the same."

Death dropped her hands. "Dying is what happens when it's your time to pass from the land of mortals. Letting go is a conscious decision you make when it's not worth living anymore. Before you make your decision there are still some things you need to know."

"What else do I possibly need to know?" Newkirk gestured impatiently. "Look lady, I don't know what you're after, but can I please just go back to being me?"

Death walked a few paces away from the flabbergasted Englishman before turning back to him. "You are alone and injured in a dark, cold forest with German guards running around aimlessly. Your friends are on the other side of the factory, how long do you think it will take them to find you? If you choose to live you will only be going back to a painful and lonely death."

Newkirk shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head, taking a moment for it all to sink in. Blue eyes met green as a though struck the Corporal. "You can see into the past as you have demonstrated, but tell me love, can you see into the future?"

Death stiffened and panic briefly flashed in her eyes. She hesitated before replying. "No, I cannot see into the future but I do see things that you do not."

"Like what?"

"Like your friends will not come for you and you will end up with me anyway!" Death blurted out, advancing towards Newkirk once more.

"So you're lonely and want me to stay with you, is that it? Is that why you want me to let go? Well let me tell you something, Death, my friends _will _come for me!"

"They do not even know where you are."

"My mates will find me."

"You will be dead before they even find you!"

Newkirk nodded. "Maybe. But I'm a betting man, Death, and I'll put my money on them finding me."

The Englishman held Death's gaze, her emerald eyes flashing in rage. Her voice took on a hostile tone. "Is that your final decision then, Peter?"

Nodding, Newkirk replied, "That is my final decision, Death. I want to live."

Death's gaze softened. "Pity. Letting go is much easier and we could have spent eternity together."

To Death's astonishment the mortal laughed. "Over my dead body."

Without another word said, Death turned her back one last time and slowly vanished.

As soon as Death left a tingling sensation spread over Newkirk's body. The forest was plunged into darkness as Newkirk fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

The first thing that hit Newkirk as he gained consciousness was that he was not dead. The second thing was the pain. Unwillingly a moan escaped his lips.

"Newkirk? Hey buddy, open your eyes."

Newkirk complied, finding himself laying on the bottom bunk of Colonel Hogan's quarters. "Carter?" His voice was no more than a whisper.

"Boy, you sure had us worried." As if on cue Hogan, Kinch, and LeBeau's faces appeared behind Carter.

"You found me." The Englishman stated with relief.

The four men exchanged confused glances. "What's the last thing you remember, Newkirk?" questioned Colonel Hogan.

"Would you believe it if I said me laughing in the face of Death?" He tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

If the four men weren't confused before they sure were now.

"Never mind." Newkirk muttered, felling himself slowly losing his grip on consciousness once again.

Hogan laid his hand gently on his injured Corporal's shoulder. "Just try and rest. You can explain it to us later."

Newkirk slipped into a healing sleep, knowing his friends would never leave him behind.

* * *

Unnoticed by the men in the barrack a strange woman in black slipped from her vigilance by the window. Death might have lost this one but the next mortal would not be so lucky.

Death glided through the compound unseen by man but the dogs whined in agitation by her presence. But her work there was done. She was on a new mission, a new soul to collect. She left through the front gate and hovered above the forest towards the direction of the dying.

She might have lost the Englishman that night, but the next time they met he would not be able to resist her.

No mortal could resist her a second time.


End file.
